Grell x Reader Chapter 1
by Alice Oscura
Summary: Born into a high-class family, left alone at a young age. After losing you're most prized possession's, you're heart grows a little darker, taking away you're ability to laugh and smile - for the most part. Or so you thought. A Grell x Reader Fanfic I don't really know where I am going with this.


**Grell x Reader**

Black butler/Kuroshitsuji

The sun was shining brightly in the great blue sky above you. Your soft hand lift up to block the blinding rays from making their way into your calm (e/c) eyes. Birds were singing in the trees and you felt fully at peace if only for a moment. You were standing outside your mansion waiting for the carriage that you had sent for to arrive.

The wind blew softly around you making your (h/l), (h/c) hair flow around you slightly, a shiver being sent up your spine from the cold breeze. You hugged your jacket closer to your chest and sighed. You were on your way to your aunt's house. You're aunt happens to be Madam Red, or more commonly known as Annette Barnett Duress. But she preferred to be called Madam Red, and so that's what you would call her. A hand maid stood at your side swaying softly in the wind, a smile plastered to her face. You never understood how a person could be so happy all the time, or even smile so much! You didn't think you would ever be able to smile like that again. 'How does her face not hurt from smiling so much!?' you thought to yourself as you scoffed and removed your eyes from your overly happy maid. She had been your house's maid for a long time now. Since you were a little child this woman has always been there taking care of you and your home. 'And she's always smiling... Come to think of it, I've only ever seen her frown once.' You thought to yourself as you stole another glance at your hand maid. That was when the accident occurred.

 **~~~~~Flashback~~~~~**

You were only six when it happened. The day was warm and you were wearing a light sun gown that was decorated with bright purple flowers that where painted over the soft fabric. The light fabric billowed in the wind along with your (h/l), (h/c) hair that swayed around your face. You constantly had to remove it from your wide (e/c) eyes as you stared out into the scene in front of you. Right in front of you was a huge field, full to the brim with all different type of flowers, of all different colors. Dead smack in the middle of the field was a large weeping willow tree. Its branched swept out over the top to the ground like a curtain, protecting any mystery's that where inside. Once you were done taking in the site of beauty in front of you, your head turned to look up at the man and woman who stood slightly behind you, watching you with anticipation as you looked up at them with bright happy eyes asking for permission without saying a word. The couple simply smiled and nodded softly to you. You're cue that you were given permission to play. The smile that graced your face only grew in size as you whirled around and ran into the garden with a happy squeal. Your fingers raced over the flowers as you ran around, picking one here and one there. You took in deep sniffs of each flower as you made your way towards the large weeping willow tree. The man and woman stayed off to the side watching you with a smile. These two were your mother and father. They had brought you here as a surprize. You adored flowers just as your mother did. She was a florist in her spare time and knew quite a lot about flowers. In her spare time you could find her among the flowers, in her personal garden at home. She was a beautiful woman, her hair was long and wavy and her eyes always shined brighter than the flowers around her. You had commented on her beauty a few times and she always smiled and hugged you telling you the same thing. After a while of playing in the flowers you started to get tired and so went back to your parents with a hand full of flowers. You gave them each one and kept the rest to yourself. They smiled and lead you back to the carriage where they took you home, it was starting to get dark.

Soon night came and you where curled up in bed with your flowers in a vase on your night stand. Your mother and father were down the hall in a meeting with a few other men, discussing the recent rise in crimes. You rolled over and sighed, you couldn't sleep, you had a feeling you were being watched. You sat your small body up and rubbed your sleepy eyes. You let out a little whine and reached out for your glass of water that was on your nightstand, when there was a loud bang that rang through the house making you jump and knock the glass off the table, it took no time for the glass to fall onto the floor, spilling the contents everywhere and spraying the ground with broken glass. Soon after it hit the ground there were two more loud bangs and you could hear shouting, your hands moved to cover your ears in case of anymore. You could feel your heart racing in your chest as heat rushed over your body; quickly you jumped off the side of your bed and crawled under it. Your small frame shaking as you muffled screams and tears. Your mother and father had told you what to do in case of this kind of thing. To hide and stay as quiet as can be. You stayed there until the shouting had quieted down, then when it was quiet; you shakily crawled out from under your bed with tears in your eyes. You walked slowly to the door and opened it a crack peeking out.

You were scared to death but you had to see if your parents were okay. You slipped out of your room and slowly walked down the hall towards your parent's rec room for company.

"Mama… Papa..." Your unsteady voice said in a whisper as you got to the door, there was still some shouting going on in the room and some shuffling. You opened the door a crack and peeked in. You were about to open your mouth to call out to your parents again when you saw what was going on in the room Your father lay on the floor motionless in a pool of red, while a man was holding your mother by the hair. She was struggling with him and shouting things, soon the man grew annoyed and another bang sounded through the room, making you jump and scream, giving away your presence. You're large (e/c) eyes watched as your mother now to fell to the floor, joining your father in a red pool. You backed away from the door as a man started to approach you. He was whispering things that you suppose were to calm you, but you turned ran as fast as your little legs could take you. You ran and ran right into your maid's leg. She gave a sad smile upon seeing you and picked you up. You were screaming and fighting against her grip. You failed to notice the gun in her hand until she fired it at the man who was running down the hall after you. You once again covered your ears and screamed into the maid's shoulder.

"Hush (y/n). I'll protect you." She whispered to you as she took off the other way, a few more maids ran past you heading towards the room where your parents lay. You couldn't remember what happened after that. It was all a blur, people rushing here and there, shouts, gun fire. All you could remember was the sad expression on your maid's face and the tears in her eyes. You sat silently and watched her as she held you in her lap. You had stopped crying a while ago but she insisted on holding you.

 **~~~Present~~~**

You sighed and let your shoulder droop at the memory. Your maid seemed to notice and looked at you with a smile, her brown eyes shining in the light.

"Now, now Miss (f/n), Smile! Aren't you excided? It's been so long since you've got to see your aunt!"

You sighed again and glanced at your maid. She smiled happily at you. The two of you were roughly the same height. She was rather pretty, you admitted to yourself. You didn't feel like talking so you simply nodded and turned your head back to the drive way were the carriage was pulling in.

"Oh look it's he~re~" She happily chimed, in that high pitch voice of hers. The carriage pulled up and the maid moved to open the door to allow you in. Once in you sat down as she put in the two small suit cases and the carriage was off.

You spaced out on the way to your aunts. Your mind had completely drifted off somewhere else those (e/c) eyes of yours were glazed over slightly no focused on anything. Your hand maid was sat there smiling in her own little world. You were so distracted by your thoughts that you never felt the carriage come to a stop, or hear your maid calling out to you until she shook your arm, lightly shaking you from your thoughts. You're eyes came back into focus as you looked up at her.

"What?" You asked in a soft tone, as she smiled and nodded at the open door, where you looked out to see your aunt and her butler standing there waiting for you. You faintly blushed at your lack of attention then got up as the butler held out a hand to help you down. You gave him a small smile and a nod as you reached the ground only to be swept up into your aunt's arms.

"Oh my precious (Y/n)~ Welcome!" You gave a weak smile to your aunt and softly hugged her back before pulling from her grip.

"Good evening, Madam Red." You said in you quiet soft tone. Your aunt gave a pout and wagged her finger at you.

"No. No. You must call me auntie!" She said in a half teasing half serious tone. You blinked a few times.

"No thank you." You said simply and bit your lip as your aunt gasped and gave you a mock hurt look, bringing her hand to her chest in a 'I feel hurt' gesture. You held in a chuckle and tried to keep a serious look to your face. Your aunt just stood there in that pose for dramatic effect. You shook your head and let out a small chuckle. Madam Red came out of her pose and smiled sweetly to you.

"Oh how you hurt me, my dear child."


End file.
